Processes for making water-in-oil emulsions of ethylenically unsaturated polymers and copolymers are known. A typical technique for making such emulsions is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,393 which is incorporated herein by reference. This method comprises forming a water-in-oil emulsion of a water-soluble ethylenically unsaturated monomer having a water-solubility of at least 5 weight percent or an aqueous solution thereof in an inert hydrophobic liquid organic dispersion medium containing between 0.1 and 10 percent by weight of a water-in-oil emulsifying agent, wherein the proportion of monomer phase ranges between 30 and 70 percent of the emulsion; heating the emulsion under free radical-forming conditions to polymerize the monomer in a disperse phase in the dispersion medium; and recovering the polymerized latex product.